Dying to remember
by SkinsFan2106
Summary: Same old story but now rewritten. When Caspian loses his memory it is up to Susan to get it back but will getting it back kill her. Based on Romeo and Juliet sort of. Rated T but possibly M.
1. Chapter 1 The book of memories

**Chapter 1**

**Hey everyone I hope you all like my new and improved chapter. BTW this story takes place after The Voyage on the Dawn Treader. Enjoy. **

Caspian ran through the woods, his castle was being raided and he was said to leave it so he won't get killed. Though he didn't want to leave his people, his friends, and most of all his Kingdom. As he continued to run and run his mind drifted off to Susan. Her perfect blue eyes, her beautiful wavy brown hair, the way she can light up a room just by smiling. His memory drifted to the kiss they had once shared the moment he wished would have lasted forever.

As Caspian ran through the woods so did the forest, dying dryads flew through the wind, and the trees we were becoming so still. In Caspian's head all he could ever think about was Susan but what he didn't know was that was all about to change his life forever. As he ran further and further he quickly turned around to see if anyone was following him, at that moment he banged his head on a tree branch as he laid there unconscious his memory started to slowly fade away.

* * *

Back in England

Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were in town one day to get some things for there Mum. Susan and Peter had just got back from America two weeks ago but Lucy and Edmund didn't tell them about them going back to Narnia because they didn't want to tell Susan that Caspian might have fallen in love with Lilliandil, they didn't want to break Susan's heart as if it wasn't already broken enough.

Lucy,Peter,Edmund,and Susan entered an old book store that they all use to go to when they were little.

"Alright Mum say we can only get one ourselves"Susan said as she started to wonder off to the shelves

As they look around Susan found a copy of Romeo and Juliet one of her favorite romance novels. As she began to read it Lucy came near her with a huge, ancient looking book.

"Susan look at this." Lucy said as she showed Susan the front cover

Peter and Edmund came over to them with there books.

"Susan are you ready to go." Peter asked

Susan wasn't paying attention she kept on hearing a voice call her name the voice that belonged to Caspian. She opened the book to the front page and read the words out loud

"For it is I seen the lands of an ocean and the waters of the ground for one day I've wished to turn it around."

All of a sudden a magical force surrounded all of them as it began to become stronger and stronger. The four sibilings held hand to brace themselves for what was to come. Then they felt themselves lying in something soft they opened there eyes to find themselves on a beach.

**Hope you all enjoyed it I will post more soon. Please review this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 The return

**Chapter 2**

**Hi everybody here is another new and improved chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Songs for the last chapter: The Call by Regina Speaktor, Never let me go by Florence + the Machine, and Prodigal by One ****Republic**

**Songs for this chapter: Hazy by Rosi Golan, You and I Collide by Howie Day, and Find a way by Safety suit **

The island wind blew at them the sun looked like it was rising it was probably morning. The waves crashed beneath the sand, the Pevensies smiled at each other they couldn't believe it. It was like they have seen this moment in a dream before.

"We're back." Susan said as she was on the verge of crying.

The Pevensies decided to travel to Caspian's castle to see if he had called and what were they here for this time. As they all traveled on foot the woods seemed odd.

"They trees don't seem to be alive." Lucy said

"Like the DLF said they're trees what do you expect" Edmund said

His siblings laugh at his little impression of Trumpkin. They walk further and further into the wood until it started to get dark outside. They all found a good place to camp. Lucy and Susan set up the camp site while the boys went to hunt for some food.

"Do you wonder what it would be like if we never left." Susan asked Lucy

"Yes we would still be ruling this country and Caspian and you will be-"

Lucy saw the look on Susan's face she knew that her sister still cared about him.

"I guess I always pictured it that way too."Susan said

Susan left to get some fire wood as she started to collect she heard a voice call her name.

"Susan, Susan."

Susan turned around and saw Aslan.

"Aslan?"Susan said

"Come with me dear one."

* * *

The next day Aslan took the Pevensies to Caspian's castle. Susan's heart skipped a beat as she entered the castle.

"Aslan why are we here after you said we could never come back." Peter asked

"King Caspian has been abducted by Prince Rabadash."

"The creep who wanted to marry Susan."Edmund said

"He has brainwashed him and has made Caspian the enemy, he sees us as enemies."

Susan's knees buckled she felt weak and dizzy.

"What do we do." Susan asked

"We can't get his memory back so we treat him like the betrayer he is." Peter said

"There must be another way."

"I have to agree with your brother."Aslan said

Susan couldn't believe what she was hearing to her this was all one big nightmare.

**I know its short but I wanted to get it posted in time. Please review this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 Promises and Flashbacks

**Chapter 3 **

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter. I was wondering if any of you readers have friends who also have an account on Fan fiction net. and love the Susan and Caspian relationship to check out my parts in here might be different from my old one. Thank you. Enjoy. :)**

**Songs for this chapter: Incomplete by Backstreet boy, Shake it out by Florence + the machine(Acoustic version), and Missing by Evanescence.**

Susan walked around the castle. On her way to her room she meet Reepicheep **(I know he went to Aslan's Country but I think he fits better in this Fan Fiction)** and Trumpkin seeing them again made her happy but she still had some sort of hole in her chest. She walked into her room and already the memory haunted her. Her room was the most beautiful Narnian looking room she had ever seen. The walls were white with gold embroider designs on it, satin green and silver chairs and a sofa circled around a brown coffee table and a fire place, a beautiful tapestry hung above the fireplace, and a foot away from the furniture were two huge white double doors.

In the next room there was a big bed with satin green and silver comforter, A balcony was next to the bed, a wardrobe was next to the double doors, tapestries hung around the wall which looked the same like the walls in the other room. Susan even had her own bathroom, back in England she had to share a bathroom with her family.

Later on that day Susan went to eat dinner when she went to the dining room she only saw Peter and Aslan.

"Susan we need to talk." Peter said

"No I need to tell you both something."

"Lets hear it."

"I think your right if Caspian wants to our enemy then we should treat him like one,I mean for all I know he was probably married and had kids."

"Thank you for understanding." Aslan said

* * *

After dinner Susan went to her room and collapsed to the ground, The thought of Caspian with another woman made her heart ache even more. She never acted this way about anyone before, to herself she felt like the wrong person to be feeling this way. She had two flashbacks that day all about Caspian.

*_Susan's first flashback*_

_Susan was helping Caspian clean his cuts from the raid at Miraz's Castle. Susan got a wet cloth and dabbed it on his arm. He winced._

_"Whats wrong?" Susan asked smiling_

_"Nothing" he said_

_"I'm sorry about Peter he can be a real pain."_

_"I don't think you should be the one apologizing"_

_"I insist since Peter won't I think I should owe you my kindness."_

_"Your kindness has been all I needed"_

_They both gazed into each others eyes and she leaned in. Their lips pressed against each other_

_*End of Flashback* _

Susan cried at that point then came her next flash back._  
_

_*Susan's second flashback*_

_It was Caspian's coronation and Susan was standing outside the ball room on the balcony._

_Just then Caspian came outside._

_"Are you alright." he asked_

_"Yes I just needed some air. So how does it feel being king." _

_"It feels very different but if I'm now king what will your brother now think of me"_

_"Your trying to hard to get his approval of you being king. You may not have his approval but you'll always have mine."_

_" would you like to dance"_

_"I'd love to"_

_As Susan took a step she tripped on her own feet. Caspian instantly caught her in a dip. They gazed into each others eyes once more and they kissed again._

_*End of_ Flashback*

Susan wiped away her tears and ran out of her room to find Aslan.

**Hope you all liked it I know I could have done more but some guy is coming to fix my computer so I had a dead line. Please review and I'll post the next chapter ASAP.**


	4. Chapter 4 Broken hearts

**Chapter 4 **

**New chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Please review this chapter I like reviews. Enjoy!**

**Songs for this chapter: A Team by Alex G, Shattered by Trading Yesterday, and Last kiss by Taylor Swift**

"Aslan? Aslan?" Susan called as she walked around the castle.

She walked out to do some training. As she practiced with her arrows she saw a sword and she wondered what it would be like if she used a sword in the battle. She dropped her bow and picked up the sword and started swinging it around like she had seen Peter use it.

"Very impressive." said a voice behind her

Susan turned around she saw Reepicheep.

"I was just playing around." she said

"There is no playing around in the battlefield your majesty."

"Pick up your sword then"

"Do I sense a duel your majesty."

"Yes you do."

Susan and Reepicheep clashed swords together and started to duel.

* * *

Peter walked to the training field and saw his sister sword fighting with Reepicheep, and she was winning! He laughed at the site of his sister sword dueling.

* * *

Susan and Reepicheep continued to duel. To Reepicheep surprised to see how good she was. At the final strike Susan made Reepicheep making him lose his sword and fall to the ground. He chuckled with his worthy opponent.

"Well played my Queen."

"All in the same"

As he got up Peter came and said

"Susan can we talk for a minute"

"Sure." She said as she walked up to him "Where's Aslan?"

"He left."

"I'm changing my decision, I'm still having hope."

"Susan, Aslan already thinks that you think of Caspian as an enemy."

"But Peter its common logics, people who have memory loss can have the-"

"Oh shut up, you always have to prove a point, don't you."

* * *

Susan left the training field an went to the library. In there she saw Trumpkin.

"Hello your majesty."He said

"Hello.

"Do you miss him."

"Excuse me."

"Do you miss Caspian."

"Of course I miss him, I mean we all miss him."

"That's not what I meant"

"What do you think they are doing to him."

"I don't know."

Susan knew she had to stay strong her birthday was in two days an she was finally going to be 18.

* * *

*_Rabadash's Castle_*

Caspian stayed in a room in the tower, his memory came back slowly, but he could only remember him leaving his uncle's castle and him hitting his head.

Rabadash had plans for Caspian on the day of Susan's birthday and he knew his plan would work.

* * *

Susan was about to go to her room when she saw Caspian's room. She opened his room door and walked inside. His room was like hers except more grander. She walked in the room where his bed was. His bed had a gold and silver comforter and she walked to his wardrobe, inside she found the shirts he wore the day she left. She held it close to her, laid in his bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed. I know it longer than my other chapters. please review this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Authors note

**Hey fellow readers of Dying to Remember,**

**This is just an authors note. I am really sorry but, I might need a few more days or a week to finish the new chapter. It's because of I have a ton of school work and I just got a puppy and it's making me not have any time to type. Please understand.**

**Sincerely, ****  
**

**SkinsFan2106**


	6. Chapter 6 The party of return

**Chapter 5 **

**Hey guys new chapter. Sorry my writing process has been taking so long, I was grounded for a week (no t.v., no computer). I would like you to listen to the songs and tell me if the songs go with the chapter.**

**Songs: Happy by Brandi Carlie(beginning), Say when by The Fray(Susan's dancing scene), Dance around the memory tree(Lucy's dancing scene), Lost along the way by John Nordstorm(ending), the truth by audiomachine(the mask revile) Fire in the water by fiest(kissing scene). That means they play in those parts. **

* * *

Susan woke up as morning light peered through the window. She found herself still clutching the shirt. The shirt smelled like grass, pine wood, and salt water. She got ready for the day and went to eat breakfast. Susan ate in peace until her siblings came.

"Good morning Susan, did you sleep well." Edmund asked her

"I slept okay."

"Susan we have some news for you."

"What?"

"First Happy birthday, and we are throwing a party for you tonight"

"Who are you inviting."

"Everyone."

Susan sighed, throwing a party for her was not going to cheer her up, or was it.

* * *

Susan got ready that night she dressed in a long, lacy, slimming black dress, she wore a silver mask, her hair was in a messy bun which was caught in a thin silver bun net, and she wore black flats. Susan went down to the ball room to meet her siblings. She smiled as she saw her siblings wait for her near a grand staircase.

Lucy wore a long pale pink dress with a white mask, her hair was pushed to one side of her face, and her wavy locks tumbled down her shoulder. Peter wore a dark hunter green shirt, he wore brown pants with brown boots, and a dark green mask. Edmund wore a hunter purple shirt with a purple mask, brown pants, and black boots.

"You look great Susan." Lucy exclaimed

"Thank you Lucy." Susan replied back

Susan didn't dance she just sat at a table as she watched people that she barely knew. As she sat there and drank wine she saw someone staring at her. Looked away at the person and continued to see people dance. Everybody wore masked so Susan really didn't know these people. All of sudden the person that was staring at her came up to her. He wore a black mask, a hunter white shirt, brown pants and black boots.

All of a sudden he started walking towards her. Susan took deep breaths slowly as he came towards her.

"Hello" said a voice it had a thick telmarine accent

"Hi."

"Would you like to dance?"

Susan thought for a minute she decided to trust this person.

"Sure."

Susan and this strange person got on the dance floor and they started to dance some sort Narnian tango. Susan had never felt more alive. For the first time since she got here she began to smile. After the dance she stared into this person's eyes and something about them made her feel sad. She walked outside to the balcony.

"Are you alright." said a voice

Susan turned around and saw the person she danced with.

"I'm fine." she said as she started to walk out to the ball room but as she started to walk out she tripped over her own two feet suddenly the stranger that she danced with caught her in a dip.

As he lifted her up his eyes met hers, he only saw pure innocence. He suddenly leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips. Then Susan did the most shocking thing ever she held his face in her hands and slammed his lips against hers.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Lucy stood alone she looked at all the people dancing a fancy waltz and she wanted to dance with someone that wasn't her brother. All of a sudden a person walk up to her. He wore a hunter black shirts, a white mask, black boots, and brown pants. He gently kissed her hand.

"Hello." the person said his voice was some what deep.

"Hi" Lucy said

"Would you like to dance?"

Lucy's heart started to pound out of her chest she never danced with a boy that wasn't her brothers.

"Sure."

Lucy grabbed this person's hand and lead him to the dance floor. He put his hand on her waist and held her hand with another. Then they started to dance. Lucy had a big smile on her face as as she danced, butterflies were in her stomach, she never felt this way before.

* * *

Susan kissed this person for what seemed like eternity. But she didn't do it out of love, she did it out of sorrow like every time she kissed him she felt like Caspian was still there. The kept giving each other kisses but no matter how much Susan wanted to pull away she just couldn't. Edmund spied on them he was happy to see his enjoying herself. Finally they stopped kissing they both stared at each other longingly.

"I'm sorry." Susan whispered

"Alright everyone time to take off your masks." they heard Peter announce

He slowly took off Susan's mask reveling her face. Susan's hands trembled as she reached up and took off his mask revealing...Caspian.

Suddenly Edmund burst threw the door pointing his sword towards Caspian.

"Stay away from my sister!" he shouted

* * *

Lucy and the person she danced with took off there mask revealing there faces to each other. This person had light blond hair, blue eyes, and the most handsome face ever.

"I'm Carter." He said

"I'm Lucy." She said

Suddenly Caspian burst threw the door, his hand tied behind him, Edmund was leading him to the dungeon. Susan ran throw the ballroom towards Lucy.

"Susan what happened." Lucy asked

"I kissed him." She said

Lucy's eyes grew wide she knew Peter was not going to be happy.

**FINALLY! I'm finally finished. Hoped you liked it. I would like you to tell me if theses songs work for this chapter. Please review this chapter and I will post the next one ASAP.**


	7. Chapter 7 New feelings and the escape

**Chapter 6**

**Hey everyone here's the new chapter. Hope you all like it. I've decided to make Lucy have a little romance. I have to thank The-Valiant-Queen for making the Lucy and Carter relationship possible.**

**Ages:**

**Peter-20**

**Susan-18**

**Caspian-18 (almost 19)**

**Edmund-17**

**Lucy-16**

**Carter-16**

* * *

Susan closed her bedroom door. She sank down in shock. She touched her lips as if she could still feel Caspian's there. All that mattered to her had returned. Suddenly a knock came at her door. Susan opened it and standing right in front of her was Peter, Aslan, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin.

"Susan we need to talk." Peter said walking in her room with the other following him.

Just at that moment Peter saw something peeking from under Susan's bed. He pulled it out, it was Caspian's shirt.

"Susan why do you have this?"

Susan didn't replied. She wiped away a tear that trembled down her cheek.

"Why do you have this?" Peter asked again

"because I'm broken."Susan said "Peter why do you think we fall in love, because we make our decisions. Well your destroying mine and it makes me feel broken. Back in Finchley do you remember how I used to wake up every night screaming for us not to leave or do you remember when I didn't go to school for months because I was so sad to even think."

"Susan I know you where broken then but you need to face reality."

"He is right Susan you need to start thinking about now instead of then." Aslan replied

"I know you are all worried about me but I am fine so can you all please just give me some time to think."

They all left her room. Once they left her room Susan Got out of her dress, put on her armor, let her hair out of the bun net, grabbed her bow and arrows, and charred out her door.

* * *

Peter talked to the guards out side the dungeon.

"I want you both to make sure there is no way of an escape. No one gets in, no one gets out."

* * *

Caspian stayed in his cell board out of his mind. But he was mostly shocked he just kissed his target of his mission and he was falling hard for her. Susan grabbed a sword from the training area all of a sudden right behind her she found Reepicheep.

"We're not going to tell Peter right."

"My lip are sealed." The mouse said with a smile.

* * *

Caspian walked continuous times around his cell suddenly he heard a noise.

"So you kiss her and you end up in here, the prince wound be disappointing." said a voice said

Caspian turned around and saw on of Rabadash's soldiers in the cell next to him.

"What you really expect me to kill her, I don't even know who I am ." Caspian said

"You have a duty so finish it or I'll finish it for you."

"You will not lay a hand on her!"

"Protective are we, do I sense you are smitten."

"Why is she such a prize to Rabadash."

"The prophecy."

"what prophecy?"

"The one with a pure heart will destroy the dark prince."

* * *

Susan ran to the dungeon doors but the guards stopped her.

"You can't visit the prisoners, your highness."

"I'm sorry but I have to get in there."

"Your brothers strict orders."

Susan got out her sword and challenged him to a duel.

Back in the cell he could hear fighting outside then everything went silent. Suddenly the dungeon door opened and Susan ran to Caspian's cell unlocking it with the key. Susan grabbed his arm and lead him towards the stables.

"Where are we going?"He asked

"Somewhere far away from here." Susan said

She gave him a quick kiss and gave him a sword.

"Get on the horse and go to the forest. I'll meet you there tomorrow." she instructed

Caspian nodded and got on the horse."

"And Caspian."Susan said before he rode off. He turned his head and faced her. "Stay safe."

He nodded again and rode off to the forest.

* * *

After the party Carter invited Lucy to take a walk with him in the garden. They walked around tell each other about themselves. Carter smiled at Lucy a lot he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world and that she was so kind. Lucy of course felt the same way he was very charming and funny and made her blush.

"So Carter what brings you to Cair Paravel?"

"Well I have been assigned to be a Knight in training."

"I see and do you like it?"

"Yes."

"what is the best part?"

"Meeting you."

They both blushed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"So whats it like being a Queen?"

"Its very difficult but its manageable."

"I see and do you ever fight in battles."

"Heavens no. I just stand by protected while Edmund, Susan and Peter fight."

Afterwards Cater assisted Lucy to her room, said goodnight to her and kissed her hand. Lucy layed on her bed smiling completely smitten. That night the only thing she dreamed about was Carter

* * *

The next day Susan filled a picnic basket with food and headed for the woods to find Caspian. After an hour of searching she found him in a lake swimming. She blushed a little embarrassed for sneaking up on him like that.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time."Susan blurted out.

Caspian turned around and smiled at Susan. He was glad she came.

"Not at all you can set up while I get ready." He replied

Susan turned around and set down a blanket and set the food on it. Caspian changed into some fresh clothes and met Susan at the picnic site.

"I hope this is enough food." Susan said

"Its perfect."

They both ate in silence and then they talked about how everything was different.

"So what do you remember."

"I just remember my name, my childhood and where I come from."

"Do you remember me?"

"No, but when I kissed you I felt something."

"Caspian what my name and who am I?"

"You are Queen Susan the Gentle and you are a queen of Narnia."

Susan smiled at him at least he knew who she was. Later that day Susan and Caspian dozed off sleeping in each others arms wanting to stay that way forever. Susan dreamed peacefully of being with Caspian forever and he did the same. Susan's eyes fluttered open and so did Caspian's. They looked at each other and kissed each other passionately. Then a booming voice startled them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

* * *

**Uh-Oh Susan is in some serious trouble. I sorry about the delay my computer is still being crappy. I am trying to find some one to portray as Carter so give me your suggestions in your review. **

******Songs for this chapter: end by Secondhand Serenade (Susan's confrontion), My love by Sia (rescue dungeon scene), The scientist by Coldplay (Lucy and Carter's walk), Right here by ashes remain (Caspian's escape) Set fire to the third bar by Snow patrol (secret date).**

******I promise to post a new chapter ASAP. Please review this chapter I LOVE reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 Trust and relationships

**Chapter 7**

**Last time we left off Susan and Caspian got caught on their secret date. Who caught them? What will Aslan say? i finally found someone to portray Carter which is Bradley James. ****Please review this chapter I LOVE reviews. :)**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Susan and Caspian turned around and saw Edmund. Susan and Caspian jumped to there feet. Edmund walked towards them, Susan jumped in front of Caspian.

"Edmund I can explain." Susan said

But Edmund didn't want to listen. He pushed Susan out of his way and punched Caspian in the gut and then punched him in the noes, making Caspian fall to the ground clutching his noes.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Edmund yelled

"EDMUND STOP IT!" Susan screamed

Susan ran to Caspian and knelled next to him.

"How could you?" Edmund replied to Susan

"You would't understand." Susan said

"Oh, I completely understand. I understand that my older sister is betraying Aslan."

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY ASLAN. BUT I CAN'T LEAVE CASPIAN AT LEAST NOT LIKE THIS."

"I think my noes is broken." Caspian replied

Susan felt it, it did't feel right. Susan helped Caspian up and took him to the castle.

* * *

As Caspian was getting checked out by a doctor, Susan waited outside. Suddenly Aslan, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Carter entered the room.

"What were you thinking." Peter asked

"I was thinking on not giving up on him and giving him a chance, something you haven't tried."

"I think Susan's right we should at least give him a chance." Lucy said

"Fine." Peter said " but he'll be on strict watch."

Susan smiled at her brother, she hugged him and went to see Caspian. Peter knew this would not end well.

* * *

Lucy and Cater walked in the forest together. While Carter practiced with his sword, Lucy watched him. She thought he was the most bravest she had ever met.

"Let me try." Lucy asked

"I don't think so its too dangerous."

"Dangerous. I'm not afraid of anything."

Lucy pulled out her dagger and dueled Carter. Lucy attacked Carter and pinned him to the ground.

"I win!" She said her voice full of gloat.

Carter pushed a lose piece of her hair behind her ear and started to lean forward Lucy started to lean forward as well. Carter's lips gently touched hers. Lucy's heart began to pound out of her chest. Lucy suddenly backed away.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said

Then she ran back to the castle leaving Carter confused.

* * *

Caspian entered his old room with Susan behind him.

"So, that's the entire castle and this is your room." Susan said

Caspian looked at it in amazement.

"So this is all mine?" he asked

"yes"

"Thank you for you hospitality Susan."

"If you need me I'll be right down the hall."

When Susan left Caspian went to the dungeon to see Rabadash's soldier. Once he entered the soldier gave him a smirk.

"So have you decided to let me go free." the solider asked

"I'd rather get my head chopped off."

"Why are you here."

"Tell Rabadash that I am not going to kill Susan.

"Oh, but if you don't then he will."

* * *

Susan slept peace full that night. When suddenly she felt a hand cover her mouth. When she opened her eyes she saw Rabadash right in front of  
her.

* * *

**Please review this chapter. i will promise to post a new one soon. :)**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Hazy by Rosi Golan (Lucy and Carter's scene.)**


	9. Chapter 9 The rescue

**Chapter 8**

**Hey fellow readers. So, here's the new chapter! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Lucy woke up bright eyed, sunlight peered threw her bedroom window. She still remembered the kiss between her and Carter. The hardest part was having to face him. Lucy got dressed and walked to Susan's room to wake her up. She saw Susan wasn't in bed and it wasn't made as always when Susan woke up.

"Susan?" Lucy said

On Susan's bed Lucy noticed a letter. Lucy picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Family of Queen Susan,_

_As you may have noticed. Your Queen is missing. I have abducted her to have  
her rightful place as my you all come here to take her back she will die.  
She will be in my great care._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince_ _Rabadash _

Lucy ran to get here brothers.

"Everybody wake up." Lucy shouted

Within minute Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Carter were wide awake. Lucy gave her brothers the letter. Peter agreed for them to rescue her. They even let Caspian come. Lucy went to her room not realizing that Carter was following her. She stood on her balcony crying.

"Are you alright." Carter asked her.

"Yes." She said wiping her eyes.

"Lucy we need to talk about the kiss."

"What's there to talk about."

"Well we kiss and then you leave me."

"I did that because I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to go to war and then not-"

Cater interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers. Lucy broke the kiss and faced him. She suddenly kissed him right back this kiss was more deep with passion. As they kissed they stepped into Lucy room and crash landed on her bed. Carter layed on top of Lucy. They finally stopped kissing Lucy brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Don't go." Lucy said

"I have to." Carter replied

"What if you don't come back?"

Carter reached into his pocket and pulled out a heart shaped locket.

"Keep this." He said

He slowly put on her, kissed her one last time, got off her, and left her room. A small tear fell down both their faces.

* * *

Susan woke up in an unusual cold prison cell. Her wrists and ankles were tightened up with metal hand cuff which were connected by chains mounted on the wall. Susan was frightened she started to scream for help. All of a sudden the cell door opened. Prince Rabadash opened the dungeon door and started to walk towards her cell.

"What do you want with me?"Susan screamed at him

"Oh nothing. Just your heart."He said

He opened her cell door. He corned her against the cold cell wall. He pressed his body against hers and his face was close against hers.

"Why is it we do the things we do?"He said as Susan started to breath heavily "Is it out of love or hate.?"

At that moment the only thing Susan could do was scream

* * *

It was later that night The entire Narnian army was outside Rabadash's castle. Carter,Peter,and Edmund were making a battle plan while Reepicheep was helping Caspian and his fighting skills.

"Always remember to never let your guard down."Reepicheep instructed

Caspian nodded. Peter called him over to discuss the plan.

"While we are attacking you have to go and save Susan." Peter said

Caspian nodded his head once more. Trumpkin and Reepicheep led Caspian to a secret entrance underground. They handed him a lantern and let him go alone. At the end of the entrance Caspian found him self near the dungeon. The dungeon door was wide open as he ran in he found Susan lying on the ground, her sheer white night gown was torn exposing her thighs, her wavy brown hair was wild and was covering her face, as he pushed it out of her face it exposed her milky white skin, scratches were on her cheeks, a purple bruise circled around her left eye, and at the top of her forehead blood started to gush out.

Caspian found some keys and started to unchain her. Her wrist and ankles were bruised from the cuffs. He shook her to wake her up as he shook her, she started to kick and scream like she was fighting.

"Susan it's me!" Caspian exclaimed at her

Susan's eyes started to open.

"Caspian."She whispered softly

Caspian carried her bridal style to find the stables. As he got to the stables. He found a horse and rode off with Susan to get home quickly. On the battlefield Peter noticed Caspian riding off with Susan. He knew that this couldn't end well.

* * *

Lucy waited for them to return with Susan. She saw Caspian riding in with Susan. She ran outside and noticed how bad Susan looked.

"What happened?"Lucy asked

"We need to get her to the doctor."Caspian said

Lucy went to get the doctor while Caspian set her in her room. He set her on the bed and waited in the waiting area of her room, he sat on the silver and green couch with Lucy while the doctor checked on her. He knew that all anyone could do was wait.

* * *

**Hey everyone I am sorry for the wait. I just got off for summer break so that means my chapters will be updating more quickly. **

**Songs for this chapter: I will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie (Lucy and Carter's scene) and Pieces by Red (Caspian's rescue)**

**Please review this chapter. I promise to post a new chapter soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Healing feelings

**Chapter 9**

**Hello fellow readers (sorry I'm a dork like that). I hope you all like this new chapter I am trying to make my chapters more descriptive and long. Taking a little bit of a scene from Snow White and the Huntsman.(You'll know when it comes). Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter, Edmund, and Carter entered the room slowly. Caspian explained everything to them while Lucy went to see Susan with her cordial. Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Carter waited for Lucy to return. When she did she had a puzzled look on her face.

"What is it Lucy?"Peter asked

"She is going to be alright but they don't know when she'll wake up." She replied

Caspian felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. With a heavy heart he walked in to the room and found Susan lying on her bed. Her head was bandaged up, her black eye was still there but it wasn't swollen, most of her cuts were gone, and she had several stitches on her body. Her milky white skin was lightly covered with freckles. Caspian walked to the bed and fell to his knees. He held her hand and looked at her longingly, tears started to form in his eyes.

"I am so sorry." he whispered to her and he kissed her hand.

He stayed by her for hours hoping she would wake up and be alright. Then suddenly he felt her hand squeeze his. He looked at her and saw her eyes flutter open. Susan gave him a small smile.

"Hi." Caspian whispered returning the smile.

"Hi." Susan whispered back.

Susan sat up slowly. He could tell she was in pain.

"Careful." he said softly.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll be right back." Caspian said

Susan watched him leave the room, she didn't want him to leave, she liked his company. Peter, Edmund,Carter, and Lucy came in the room with Caspian.

"How do you feel." Lucy asked

"I feel fine." Susan lied.

Peter handed her a glass of water and gave her a small smile.

"What did he do to you, Susan."

"He-"

Susan suddenly curled her legs to her chest and she started to cry. Instant pain went all over her body like a thousand knives were stabbing her.

"What is it Susan?"Edmund asked

"He-, he-, he raped me." Susan managed to choke out.

Anger exploded in Caspian's chest. He walked over to Susan and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest knowing that she might never be fixed.

* * *

_~One month later~_

Susan healed slowly but at the same time quickly. She avoided Caspian as best as she could even though she didn't want to, she was learning to trust again.

Lucy and Carter started to grow a lovey relationship, which Peter and Edmund seemed to except, but Susan was happy for her sister either way. Susan stayed in her room most of the time reading books about the Old ages of Narnia. One day Susan was in her room staring at her eye which was still healing but it looked better.

Susan went to her bathroom seeing that her tub was filled with hot water. She undressed and got in the tub. She laid in the hot water as memories filled her mind. She remembered when she first came to Narnia, she remembered her first kiss with Caspian, she even remembered Rabadash's horrible mind games. She suddenly heard a knock at her bedroom door. Susan quickly got out of the tub into her robe and went to open the door. When she opened the door she saw Caspian.

"Hello." she said softly

"Hi." he said giving he a smile.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

He walked in slowly as she sat on her couch and watched the fire in the fire place.

"I came to check on you."

"I am fine Caspian." Susan said in an ungrateful tone

Caspian sat on the couch next to her.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked softly

"Because I can't trust you." She said as tears formed her eyes

Caspian put his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"I am nothing like him." Caspian whispered

He softly pressed his lips against hers giving her a loving kiss. Susan broke the kiss quickly.

"I can't" she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Caspian got up and walked to her door but before he left he looked at her eyes. Tears were forming in his eyes as well.

"I don't understand you Susan, you say you can't live without me and then you push me away." He said

Then he left her room closing the door behind her. Susan broke into tears, he was right, all she was doing was pushing people away. That's all she ever did.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

Rabadash paced around his quarters. his chief of army stood in the center of the room.

"How is it? How is it that an innocent young girl makes a fool out of me and my army?" Rabadash shouted at him "and only with a pathetic little raid. If she had a sword she'd taken my kingdom. And you let her slip through your tiny little fingers."

The chief looked at the floor in shame.

"Now there's no one I could trust, no one. No loyalty, no loyalty. NONE! Not even from you! WHERE IS SHE!"

"She was seen on the way to Narnia." the chief said calmly

"She is nothing to me in Narnia. I need her heart! You've failed me! You-"

"Have I not given all to you!"

"I have no power in Narnia. You need to find me someone who can bring her to me. Someone who can hunt her."

* * *

Susan walked around the castle looking for Caspian to apologize for the way she had been acting. She passed the professor's study and heard talking she stayed near the door and listened.

"Are you sure about this." said a voice it was Edmund

"Positive she can't know about this." said another voice it was Peter.

"But Peter it is her destiny."

"I don't care she can't kill him, she is too fragile, she can't even hold a sword right."

"But Susan is suppose to kill Rabadash or else we'll die."

"I know Ed but I can't see her get hurt she has been through enough pain already."

Susan left after that. Anger was all she felt. She went to Caspian's room and banged on the door rapidly. Suddenly the door opened Caspian looked surprised.

"Susan what are-"

Susan stopped him she slammed her lips against his. He broke the kiss.

"Let's run away." Susan said

"What?"

"I don't want to be in a place where things will get in our way. So please let's run away."

"Okay where to?

"Terebinthia."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Hope you all liked it I promise to post the new chapter soon. Please review this chapter.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Medicine by Daughter (Susan wakes up)**

**Pieces by red (Caspian's visit.)**

**:)**


End file.
